stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
The Commonwealth of Ionian Systems
Overview The Commonwealth of Ionian Systems is an intergovernmental organisation spanning several systems, made up of planets and systems of dubious independence within the Königliches Ionian Imperiya (Royal Ionian Empire). The Imperiya originated on the planet Ionus in the isolated Epitafiya System, Ionians as a species evolved biologically, socially, technologically and culturally over many millennia. Ionians despite resembling Sol-Humans to a tee are not known to be direct relatives, and there are many speculations as to why there is such a striking resemblance. History Estimated around 1534 (Sol-Human calendar) the Donvarian Imperiya, the largest empire on Ionus at the time defeated the Vrak Königreiche and Sungol Sultanate in a century long conflict, this put the Donvarians as the unrivalled ruling empire of the entire planet and under their rule Ionus became a Space-Faring civilisation in the following centuries. As a Space-faring Civilisation Ionians saw much success in their early space-faring ventures, colonising several of the surrounding systems. First contact with an alien species was made approx 1995 (Sol-Human calendar), a now extinct species only described in historical texts as the “chuma”, they are believed to have been a parasitic species, 50% of the known Ionian population was killed during the conflict against the chuma called the “Velikaja Otečestvennaja vojna” (Great Patriotic War) and large amounts of technological and historical knowledge was lost during the destruction. This event has in-grained a certain xenophobia amongst Ionian society towards aliens and outsiders, however it is not too uncommon to see alien slaves, spacers, traders and travellers in modern-day Ionian space. The Imperiya saw a period of increased autonomy amongst it’s colonial systems as a result of the devastation and social change during the Ionian Bürgerkrieg (Ionian Civil War) in 2538 (Sol-Human calendar) largely ignited by the Krak Separatist movement that saw The Krak and several other Ionian systems move to separate from the Imperiya. However the Krak Union was the only system to actually achieve the goal of true separation and independence. Society Despite being a Commonwealth in name the monarchical rule is still very much alive even after the Bürgerkrieg that saw the Krak system separate from the rest of the empire. The Core System of the commonwealth, Epitafiya is ruled by the monarchical government with an iron fist and many of the surrounding systems live in fearful compliance with the monarchies wishes and demands. The exact inner-workings and detailed family tree of the Ionian royal family is shrouded in mystery, beyond public appearances, parades and speeches done by more adored members it is believed by some that certain family members are obscured from the public view for having undesirable physical and mental characteristics. Traditional Ionian Society is highly militaristic, in the core system, a minimum of 8 years must be served in one of the branches of the Ionian Military to gain citizenship. However, this can vary from system to system and planet to planet as many smaller Ionian territories will only field a small planetary militia. Due to feelings harboured during the Great Patriotic War, Ionians on average are largely xenophobic towards non-Ionians even Sol-Humans, despite their similarity. In the decades directly after the Patriotic War a strict zero-tolerance policy was taken towards non-ionians, and any Xenos found within Ionian space were terminated. However, tensions have relieved in the passing centuries and Non-Ionians can now move somewhat freely through Ionian Space but are generally treated with suspicion and disdain from common folk and military/governmental personnel alike. Language The Common Ionian language has been described as very similar to earth languages. It is speculated that as Sol-Humans have travelled and integrated into Ionian society over the past millennia the common Ionian Language has largely evolved to resemble earth language. Traditional Ionian dialect is rarely practised amongst the common people, but it has been described as having a resemblance to the earth dialects German and Russian. The armed forces of the Commonwealth. The Majority of the Ionian armed forces hail from the core worlds of the Epitafiya System. However there are other Military/Defence/Police organisational bodies within the commonwealth. The Royal Ionian Armed Forces The largest Ionian military force with an estimate of numbers of active and reserve personnel in the billions, the RIAF are the armed forces of the core Ionian system, Epitafiya. the RIAF has a distinguished history as both the majority of the Imperiya's military and in it's roots as the Donvarian Empires armed wing. It is divided into two branches: The Royal Ionian Navy (And Marine/Air Corps) and the Royal Ionian Army. Most Ionian Systems besides Epitafiya do not have the population or means of creating their own armed forces on the scale of the RIAF and are under the military protection of the RIAF. The Battledress of the Royal Ionian army is the Karlsen Mk 4 Protective System and most other Ionian armed forces use a derivative of this equipment. Other Several Ionian systems and planets have their own Military/Defence/Police forces that are separate to the RIAF. Relations A list of the Commonwealths's opinion, stance and relations to various civilisations, groups and specific characters. The first line is their opinion on the subject(s), the latter is their opinion when comparing resources and forces. Krak Union - Hostile and Confident. The Krak System was formerly under Ionian control, that separated during the Ionian Civil War. Due to this the Imperiya harbours a intense dislike towards the Krak System and her people. However, some fringe Ionian systems less influenced by the core worlds beliefs are neutral or even friendly towards Krak. Category:Factions